


Closer (sequel)

by eaintdarkside



Series: Closer [2]
Category: Kingsman: The Secret Service (2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-27
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 00:35:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 8,657
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3830632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eaintdarkside/pseuds/eaintdarkside
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>이렇게 재미없을수가 ㅠㅠ</p>
        </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

처음 그가 한 일은 법원에 간단한 아르바이트 자리를 준 것이었다. 그야말로 별 것 없었는데, 민원인이 오면 서류를 안내하고, 작성법을 설명하고, 도움이 필요하면 관련 공무원을 붙여주는 일이었다. 물론, 에그시도 전혀 아는바가 없었기 때문에 일주일간 빠듯하게 교육받아야 했다. 지겨워하는 청년에게 해리는 '너도 법의 도움을 받았으니, 그만큼 돌려줘야 하지 않겠니?'하고 이야기했다. 맞는 말이다. 꼼짝없이 감방에서 썩게 될 운명이었던 자신을 구해준 건 해리였으니까. 때문에 에그시는 열심히 배웠다. 어릴때부터 밑바닥에서 살아왔던 그는 한 눈에 자신과 비슷한 사람들을 알아봤고, 사정 이야기를 들으며 '뻐킹 XX 못된 새끼네. 뭐 그런게 다 있대요?' 하고 대신 욕해주는 일도 심심치 않게 있었다.

점심 식사 이후부터는 해리의 일을 도왔다. 그날그날 잡힌 재판일정을 알리고, 변호사와 검사에게 받은 서류를 정리해 순서에 맞게 배열하고, 그를 바라보는 일이었다.  
마지막 문장이 이상하다고? 아니, 정말로. 그 이상한 남자 해리 하트는 더 이상 할 일이 없어 양 손을 들고 '뭐 시키실 일 있어요?' 라고 물었을 때, '소파에 앉아 쉬렴.' 하고 말하곤 서류속에 다이빙 했기 때문이다. 처음엔 아주 좋았다. 어색한 셔츠에 수트 바지 차림으로 (더불어 구두까지!) 서서 돌아다니는 건 생각 이상의 피로를 에그시에게 안겼고, 첫째날 그는 푹신한 패브릭 소파에 앉아 일에 집중하는 해리 하트를 감상하다 잤으니까. 그 날은 모든 것이 완벽했다. 해리의 사무실은 아주 조용했는데, 그가 서류를 넘기는 소리와 고가의 펜촉이 종이위를 미끄러질때 내는 소리 말고는 없었다. 아직 추운 바깥에 비해 안은 따뜻했고, 포근했고, 잠든 에그시의 위에 덮인 매끄러운 수트 상의에선 해리 하트 특유의 시원한 향기가 났기 때문에 좋은 꿈도 꿀 수 있었다.

그렇게 저녁나절 배고픔에 눈 뜬 청년은 옆에 놓인 의자에 앉아 자신을 물끄러미 들여다보는 판사의 눈동자를 마주했고, 놀라서 벌떡 일어났다.

"맙소사. 해리."  
"그래. 난 여기 있단다."  
"미친, 저 잤어요?!"  
"그런 것 같구나."  
"왜 안 깨웠어요?!"  
"잘 자는데 굳이 깨워야 할 이유는 뭐지."

냉막하게 대꾸하고 일어난다. 제대로 피트된 남자의 셔츠는 단단한 가슴 근육을 매혹적으로 드러냈다. 저도 모르게 목울대를 울렸다.

"배고프지 않니?"  
"어... 네. 그렇긴 한데..."

청년은 그제서야 배 위로 흘러내린 진회색 수트 상의를 보고 얼굴이 화끈댐을 느꼈다. 손을 빼 조심스레 잡자 부드러운 직물의 느낌이 났다. 에그시는 공손이 그것을 들어 남자에게 내밀었다.

"고맙습니다. 이불... 아니, 옷 덮어주셔서."

중년 남자의 입가가 잠깐 허물어진다. 잠이 덜 깬 청년은 정신이 없었는지 일어나면서도 이런 저런 말을 주절거렸다.

"좀 깨워주지 그랬어요. 놀려고 온 거 아닌데. 근데 일은 다 한거예요? 아우 배고파... 오늘 해리 야근해요?"  
"곤히 자길래 깨울 수 없었다. 일은 방금 마쳤고, 이제 저녁을 먹으러 갈 예정이다. 야근은 안해."

순서대로 읊은 남자가 자켓을 입고, 에그시의 겉옷을 가져다가 내밀었다. 아직 몽롱한 청년은 필터없이 머릿속에 떠오른 말을 줄줄 흘려댔다.

"그나저나 당신이 사 준 이 옷은 정말 불편해요. 왜 여기선 청바지에 면티입고 일하면 안돼요? 그나저나 이 빌어먹을 옷 얼마짜리예요? 젠장, 갚는데 시간 걸리겠네."  
"에그시."  
"천천히 돌려줘도 이해하라구요. 나 가난한거 알죠?"

겉옷을 받으며 히죽 웃어보이는데 해리의 커다란 손이 청년을 꽉 잡고 돌려세웠다. 잠깐 비틀댄다.

"바로 서보렴. 옷이 불편하면 말하지 그랬니."

그리곤 어깨를 바로 펴라는 듯 등 뒤를 꾹 누른 남자가 청년의 셔츠 재단선을 유심히 관찰했다.

"해리, 뭐해요?"  
"바로 서거라. 허리 펴고."

뻑뻑한 눈을 꿈뻑이며 등을 곧게 세운다. 이어 사무적인 손끝이 에그시의 어깨선을 길게 그었다. 반사적으로 몸을 웅크리자 등 뒤를 누른다.

"맞는 옷인지 보는거야. 제대로 서렴."  
"아니, 그게... 맞아요. 맞잖아요?"  
"맞다니? 30초 전에는 불편하다고 했던 것 같은데?"

그리곤 청년의 양 팔을 옆으로 들게 하곤 품이 잘 들어가 있는지 손바닥을 뻗어 부드럽게 훑어내렸다. 명확한 이성이 제대로 들어와있지 않은 사고는 금새 본능적인 욕구로 이어졌고, 에그시는 그를 돌려세우며 가슴을 펴게 하고 어깨를 뒤로 누르며 피트를 확인하는 남자의 손길에 문자 그대로 느껴버렸다.

청년의 반쯤 잠든 두뇌는 한밤중에 도망가는 자신을 쫒아 달려오던 모습과, 모든 걸 포기하고 감옥에 가려했던 자신을 놓지 않았던 친절과, 이 방안에서 남자에게 다가갔던 순간을 또렷이 떠올렸다. 그때 어떻게 했더라. 한 걸음 가까이 다가가고, 또 한 걸음 다가가고, 더 다가갈 수 없을 정도로 가까워졌을때. 남자의 갈색 눈동자가 시선 한가득 들어왔을 때.

에그시는 그때와 똑같은 모습으로 앞에 선 남자를 올려다봤다. 자신의 눈이 아닌 셔츠 끝자락을 살피고 있었지만 그건 상관없는 일이었다. 에그시는 계속해서 숨죽여 기다려왔던 순간을 놓치지 않았고, 중년의 판사를 향해 손을 뻗었다. 반사적으로 몸을 굳히는 남자가 느껴졌지만, 상관하지 않고 뺨에 손을 올렸다. 아니 올리려 했다. 재빨리 올라온 커다란 손이 에그시의 손을 낚아챈다. 깜짝 놀라 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"뭐하는 짓이냐?"

엄한 목소리에 미간을 일그러트린다. 뭐하는 짓이냐고? 보면 몰라?

"키스하려고요."

청년은 붙들린 손목도 아랑곳하지 않고 남자에게 가까이 다가갔다. 몸이 물려진다. 지지않고 한 발자국 가까이 접근했다. 중년의 신사 역시 몸을 물린다. 에그시의 초록 눈동자는 다른건 보고 있지 않았다. 딱딱하게 굳어진 턱도, 완전히 닫혀있는 갈색 눈동자도. 그저 얇은 입술만을 보고 있었다.

"에그시."

기어이 해리의 등이 벽에 닿았을 때, 에그시는 붙들리지 않은 왼손을 들어 판사의 뺨에 얹었다. 예상대로 부드럽고, 탄력이 떨어진 피부 느낌에 심장이 크게 뛰어올랐다. 자신이 만지고 있는 것이 해리 하트라는 실감이 난 탓이다. 그저 황홀했다. 에그시는 시선을 들어 남자의 눈을 향했고, 희미하게 굳고 말았다.

명백히 드러난 불쾌감과 모멸감. 순식간에 몽롱하게 묻혀있던 잠의 품속에서 강제로 끌어올려진다. 기분나빠? 내가? 어째서? 당황한 나머지 뒤로 물러섰다. 해리 하트는 딱딱히 굳은 얼굴로 무거운 시선을 청년에게 던졌다. 중년의 신사는 문 옆에 놓인 책장에 왼쪽 어깨를 기대인 채, 오른편 벽에 손을 짚고 있었다. 덮쳐지던 사람치곤 키가 너무 커서 이 장면만 봤으면 그 반대라고 해도 믿었을 것이다. 단단한 남자의 얼굴에 에그시가 고개를 느리게 저었다.

"어째서... 그 땐 당신이 먼저 했잖아요?"  
"뭘 말이냐."

청년의 눈이 무섭게 신사를 노려봤다.

"사람 갖고 장난해요?"  
"에그시."

성큼 다가선다. 해리는 움직이지 않은 채 그를 내려다보고 있었다. 벽에 딛은 팔 덕에 남자의 좋은 체격이 더 커보였다. 하지만 움츠러들지 않았다. 그게 에그시 언윈이었다.

"그땐 당신이 키스했어요."  
"단순한 접촉이었겠지."

희미하게 피어오르는 짜증에 청년의 입술이 뒤틀린다.

"그럼 좋아요. 그 빌어먹을 단순한 접촉을 또 했으면 했는데요."  
"진정해라, 에그시. 뭐든 충동적으로 결정 할 필요는 없어."

딛고 있던 팔을 내려 청년의 어깨를 쥔다. 가슴이 저며지는 것 같았다. 명백한 거절을 맞닥트렸지만 이미 긁어모을것도 없는 자존심은 있지도 않았다. 그저 자신이 바랬던 것은 '서로가 원하는 것'이었다. 나만이 아니라 우리 서로가 같은 것을 보고 있다고, 그렇게 생각했던 거다.

"왜 날 잡았어요? 동정? 아니면 귀족 나으리가 돈 쓸 일이 없어 그냥 선의에?"  
"그만."  
"내가 불쌍해보였어요? 그래서 수감 될 녀석 안 들어가게 꺼내주고, 옷 사입혀서 법원에서 아르바이트 하게 해주고, 그렇게 여차저차 사회의 일꾼이 되길 바랬던거예요?"  
"에그시."

점점 억양이 강해지고 있는 해리의 목소리는 듣지도 않은 채 에그시가 분노어린 말을 이었다.

"그래, 당신한텐 별 거 아니었겠지. 밑바닥 인생 사는 소매치기 하나 구해줘서 밥 먹이고, 일 시키는거. 상대방이 어떤 마음으로 서 있는지 싹 무시한채 제 좋을 것만 보는거 속 편하겠죠. 근데 그거 알아요? 당신도 심장이 있지만 비루한 나한테도 있고, 수천파운드를 둘러입은 당신에게도 마음이 있겠지만 고작 몇 파운드면 살 수 있는 후줄근한 티셔츠뿐인 내게도 있어. 내가 그렇게 당신을 밀어내려 했던건 당신이 내가 바라는 걸 줄 수 없다고 생각했기 때문이예요. 근데 키스했잖아? 당신이 했잖아요? 내가 소망을 품게 된 게 이상해요? 이게 잘못된 거였어요? 내가 당신을 바라는게 역겨운 일이예요?"  
"개리 에그시 언윈."  
"그런 주제에 아까같은!"

갑자기 뒷머리를 붙들려 에그시는 숨을 들이켰다. 커다란 손으로 머리칼이 빠질것처럼 꽉 붙든 손 때문에 청년은 꼼짝도 못한 채 분노로 일렁이는 갈색 눈동자를 똑바로 올려다봐야했다.

"키스같은거 별거 아니야. 나도 안다."

쥐어짜듯 내는 목소리에 심장께가 서늘해졌다.

"하지만 에그시. 내가 너처럼 하고 싶은 말 다 하고, 원하는 대로 하면 우리 사이가 어떻게 될 것 같니."

머리칼을 쥔 손가락에서 힘이 빠졌다. 해리는 숨을 가만히 고르며 잠깐 시선을 오른편으로 던졌다.

"네겐 네게 어울리는 짝이 있을게다. 네 나이에 맞는."  
"해리!"

말은 그렇게 하면서 열기가 담긴 시선은 천천히 에그시의 얼굴을 훑었다. 모양 좋은 눈썹과, 흔들리고 있는 올리브색 눈동자. 오똑한 콧날. 선명한 입술. 그 위에 오랫동안 머문다. 숨이 가빠왔다. 입술 표면위를 쓰다듬는 시선이 날카롭게 파고들었다. 단순히 시선만으로 키스하는 기분에 청년은 허리께에서 힘이 풀려 주저앉고 싶어졌다. 에그시가 숨을 고르는 사이 판사의 눈동자는 눈커풀에 깊이 감추어져버렸다. 잠시 외부와 차단되었던 그것은 느리게 열렸다. 드러난 안구는 방금 전의 분노한 색을 떠올릴 수 없을 정도로 고요했다.

"늦었다. 이만 가자꾸나."  
"...해리, 잠깐,"

안타까움에 팔을 붙드는 순간 어깨를 세게 쥐어잡힌 에그시는 그의 목덜미에 깊이 파고드는 이에 헛숨을 집어삼켰다. 잠깐 드라큐라에게 붙들렸다고 생각할 정도로 강한 힘이었다. 허리와 어깨를 꽉 잡은 채 판사는 뜨거운 입술을 목의 얇은 살갗에 내리 눌렀다. 절로 앓는 소리가 새어나왔다. 중요한 혈관과 얇은 근육다발이 연결된 예민한 부위는 남자의 이가 세게 깨무는 것에 마치 온 몸이 애무당하듯 반응했다. 손에 힘이 들어가지 않았다. 에그시는 자신을 세게 붙든 신사에게 속절없이 메달렸다. 맛을 보듯 이와 입술이 움직여 피부를 빨아들이고 씹는다. 백미터 달리기라도 하듯 심장이 정신없이 뛰었다. 시야가 뿌옇다. 에그시는 자신을 뒤덮은 해리 하트의 향기를 맡으며 침잠해들어갔다. 남자의 콧날이 세게 눌려지고, 입술이 바싹 닿아 목덜미를 세게 빨아들인 순간 에그시는 뜨거운 숨을 내뱉으며 고개를 젖혔다.

가쁘게 숨을 들이마시는데 느리게 남자가 몸을 떼어냈다. 물기어린 에그시의 눈을 마주한 그는 어금니를 세게 문채 청년을 꽉 붙들었다.

"다시는, 다시는 이런 짓 하지 말거라."

올리브색 안구가 커진다.

"널 망치지 않게 해다오."


	2. Chapter 2

법원에서 정식으로 일하게 된지 이틀 째. 교육받은 기간을 빼면 사실 어젯밤이 처음으로 한 사람 몫을 할 수 있던 기회였다. 에그시는 그 일을 잘 해냈다. 청년은 실수하지 않았고, 민원인과 함께 피의자의 욕을 좀 하긴 했지만 친절하게 사람들을 응대했다.

점심식사도 회의처럼 사용해야 하는 남자를 신경쓰지 않아도 되는 기이한 자유로움을 느끼며 에그시는 세인트 폴 근처의 벤치에 주저앉아 차가운 샌드위치를 꾸역꾸역 씹었다. 그는 지난 밤을 생각하고 있었다. 다신 이러지 말라고 경고한 남자는 책상위의 가방을 들고 그대로 나가버렸다. 인사도 없이.

그리고 뭐? 날 망치지 않게 해 달라고?

에그시는 입술을 비틀었다. 본인을 망치지 말아달라는 말이겠지.

하지만 이내 자신이 봐도 좀 오버가 아닌가 한 생각에 괜히 울적해졌다. 에그시는 긴 속눈썹을 깜빡이다 허리를 굽히고 머리를 헝클어트렸다.

빌어먹을 해리 하트. 빌어먹을 해리 하트 같으니라고. 그래서 먼저 피했던거잖아. 내가 좋다고 들이댔어도 넘어올 사람도 아니니까 먼저 보내줬잖아.

경찰에 잡혔을때도 도와달라고 하지 않았고, 길에서 만났을 때도 상처를 치료해달라고 하지 않았다. 본인이 멋대로 도와준거고, 본인이 멋대로 치료해주겠다며 사무실로 데려간거였다. 그러고보면 지금 그가 일하고 있는 자리도 마찬가지였다. 기념품 샵에서 멀쩡히 일 잘하는 애한테 시급을 두배로 올려줄테니 법원에서 일하라는 제의는 매일 돈에 찌들린 사람에겐 정말 절박한 조건이었다.

에그시는 헛웃음을 흘렸다.

평생 부잣집 귀한 도련님으로 자라나 어려운 것 하나없이 컸을테다. 돈이 없는 상황도, 먹을게 없는 일도, 심지어 잘 곳마저 강제로 빼앗겨 본 경험따윈 없었겠지. 저런 사람은 자기 하고싶은대로 하며 살테다. 그리고 자신같은 사람은 풍랑속의 돛단배마냥 이리저리 저런 이들에게 휘둘리다가 침몰하는거고.

멍하니 구두끝을 본다. 에그시는 처음 남자에게 일자리 제의를 받고 엉겁결에 승낙했을때 이 옷을 선물로 받았다. 사이즈 같은 건 묻지도 않았었다. 무려 신발 사이즈도. 모든게 완벽히 준비되어 있었다. 여분의 셔츠와 양말까지. 완벽하게. 그리곤 문득 법원에서 교육받고 함께 일했던 기간동안 해리 하트가 얼마나 바쁘게 복도를 걷고, 법복을 챙겨 법정에 들어가고, 나와서도 검사와 따로 회의를 갖고, 다음 재판을 위해 자료를 챙겨보는지를 떠올렸다. 생각해보니 그랬다. 그는 정말 바쁜 사람이었다. 그럼 이 옷은 언제 사러 갔다온거지?

자신의 재판 전까지 딘에 대한 자료를 찾고, 준비시키고, 검사에게 기소준비를 명했을 남자가 얼마나 바빴을지는 보지 않아도 훤했다. 그제서야 조금 마음이 누그러졌다.

\- 내가 너처럼 하고 싶은 말 다 하고, 원하는 대로 하면 우리 사이가 어떻게 될 것 같니

잠깐 생각해도 금방 답이 나왔다.

판사와 렌트보이?

한숨이 나온다. 그래, 설사 그가 내 마음을 받아줬다해도 꼴이 우스웠겠지. 50줄은 넘긴 중년의 판사와 아르바이트생이라니. 요즘은 농담으로도 이런 이야긴 안한다. 에그시는 이마를 짚었다. 머리가 아팠다. 이럴줄 알았지. 그냥 시작을 안하려고 했는데. 왜, 왜 바보같이 그 남자에게 반해서...

"에그시."

번쩍 고개를 들었다. 눈 앞에는 지금까지 했던 모든 고민과 고통의 원흉이 침착한 얼굴로 서 있었다.

"식사를 간단히 하는구나."  
"입맛 없어서요."

어제의 사고가 생각나 입술을 꾹 물며 왼편으로 시선을 돌린다. 에그시는 오른쪽 목에 해리가 남긴 순흔이 자리하고 있다는 걸 잊고 있었다. 셔츠 윗쪽을 물었던 남자의 잇자국이 비록 옅지만 명백히 남아있었다. 상황을 모르는 에그시는 윗쪽에선 아무 말도 흘러나오지 않자 갑갑함에 슬쩍 눈동자만 들어올렸다. 시선이 마주치자 판사는 입술을 꾹 다문채 몸을 뒤로 물렸다.

"일어나거라."

얼결에 일어선다. 그리곤 즉시 후회했다. 이놈의 노예근성. 한 번만이라도 좀 반항해 봐, 이 머저리 같은 녀석아. 인상을 찌푸리는데 해리가 움직였다.

"따라오렴."  
"왜요. 어딜가는데요."

두어걸음 앞선 남자가 뒤돌아본다. 불쾌해보였다. 심지어 대꾸도 하지 않았다. 그저 엄하게 바라볼 뿐이다. 이를 꽉 문다. 그래서 어디 가냐구요! 하고 소리치고 싶었지만 이 와중 멍청하게 두근대는 심장이 처량했다. 나는 이다지도 바보인가.

남자는 코 앞에 있는 쇼핑몰의 드럭스토어에 갔다. 그리곤 넓은 사이즈의 밴드 한 곽을 사고는 특유의 꼿꼿이 등을 편 자세로 법원을 향해 걸었다. 저거 사겠다고 날 끌고 다니던거였어? 자신이 무슨 애완견인가 싶어 에그시는 미간을 좁혔다. 오늘만큼은 절대로 해리 하트에게 굽히고 들어가지 않을 생각이었다. 끌려다니지 말아야지. 그래서 필요한 만큼이 돈이 모이면 당차게 여기서 빠져나갈테다.

남자의 사무실 앞에 도착했을 때 막 안면이 있는 검사가 해리에게 다가왔다.

"일찍 오셨네요, 판사님."  
"아직 일정이 있네. 10분후에 봅시다."  
"어, 알겠습니다."

해리는 에그시를 인도해 사무실로 들어갔고, 조용히 문을 잠구었다. 그리곤 문을 등진 채 명령했다.

"넥타이를 풀거라."

에그시는 잠깐 들은 말을 제대로 이해하지 못했다. 그는 얼빠진 표정으로 남자를 올려다봤다. 판사는 고요한 얼굴로 청년을 응시할 뿐이었다.

"지금... 뭐요?"  
"넥타이를 풀라고 했단다."  
"미친, 내가 왜요? 지금 장난해요?"

해리는 그럴 줄 알았다는 듯 입술을 꾹 물고는 책상으로 다가가 구입해 온 밴드 곽을 뜯었다.

"에그시."  
"웃기지마시... 아니, 이유나 들어보죠. 왜 그러는데요?"

밴드와 거울을 들고 온 남자가 에그시의 턱을 잡고 왼편으로 돌렸다. 얼어붙은 청년에게 거울을 들어 보여준다.

"보이니?"

오, 갓. 빌어먹게 잘 보였다. 에그시는 아침에 그 자국을 발견하고 온갖 욕을 해댔던 스스로를 쉽게 떠올렸다. 밴드를 붙이려고 했었는데. 정말 그러려고 했는데. 해리 때문에 이런저런 잡생각에 출발이 늦어져 부리나케 튀어나온게 발목을 잡았다. 에그시는 말없이 거칠게 타이를 풀었다. 단추 두개를 더 푼다. 그리곤 손을 내밀었다. 밴드를 달라는거였다. 해리는 눈썹을 일그러트리곤 에그시의 손을 무시하고 가까이 다가왔다.

"그냥 줘요. 내가 할테니까."  
"거울로 잘 안보이는 자국이 있다. 이번만큼은 내가 해줄테니 내일은 스스로 붙이렴."

에그시가 빈정댔다.

"왜 그런 자국을 남겨서."  
"그만한 자국으로 끝난 걸 다행으로 여기거라."

엄하게 대답한 해리의 커다란 손이 밴드를 뜯는다. 에그시는 입을 비쭉이며 목을 기울였다. 큰 손이 칼라를 넓게 벌렸다. 그리곤 자국이 난 곳을 응시하며 손을 뻗었다. 따뜻한 손 끝이 움직이며 얇은 살갗에 닿았고, 그것은 청년에게 마치 약한 전류가 흐르는 것 같은 감각을 주었다. 뭘 해도 이 남자는 자신을 반하게 한다. 그 사실을 깨닫자 짜증이 치밀었다.

"다행으로 여길 건 또 뭐래요. 더한 걸 해달라고 말했던건데."

움직이던 손가락이 잠깐 멈췄지만 다시 매끄럽게 움직였다. 도전적으로 남자를 올려다보니 단단히 굳힌 얼굴이 보였다. 적어도 이 쪽의 이야기에 영향은 받는 모양이군. 피부위에 단단히 고정된 밴드가 느껴졌다. 뭉툭한 손 끝이 확인하듯 표면위를 쓸었고, 떨어져나갔다.

에그시는 점심을 씹으며 했던 생각을 떠올렸다. 풍랑속의 돛단배. 언젠가 침몰할 돛단배. 적어도 난 그렇게 되진 않겠다. 최소 방향은 알아야겠다. 이 남자가 자신에게 관심은 있는데 나이차와 세간의 시선이 두려워 이러는건지, 아니면 단순히 돈 많은 귀족의 여흥으로 장난질 하는 건지. 후자라면 가차없을테다. 시급이 두배던 세배던 절대 그 꼴에 놀아나주진 않겠다.

청년은 눈을 똑바로 뜨고 뒤돌아 서서 밴드곽을 정리하는 남자에게 내뱉었다.

"겁쟁이."

가라앉은 시선이 청년을 뒤돌아본다.

"아니면 데리고 놀기 쉬운 마음 갖고 장난치는거예요? 그건 너무 저질이지 않나?"  
"에그시."  
"목에 물린 자국 내놓고 다니지 말라고 그냥 말로만 충고해주면 되는거 아니었어요? 왜 오라가라해요. 남이 망신을 당하던 말던 당신이랑 무슨 상관이라고."  
"내 탓이었으니까."  
"내 기분이 이렇게 X 같은건? 이건 당신탓이 아니고요?"

판사는 지친 얼굴로 이마를 눌렀다.

"그만 나가보거라."

초록색 눈동자가 기민하게 벽시계를 훑었다. 다행인지 불행인지 6-7분의 여유는 더 있었다. 그는 입술을 끌어올린다.

"아니면 남의 시선이 두려워요? 내 나이에 맞는 사람을 만나라고? 내가 만날 사람을 왜 당신이 정하는데요?"  
"그게 내가 될 이유는 없겠지."  
"내가 당신 곁에서 일할 이유도 없겠죠."

갈색 시선이 그림자를 품는다.

"날 곁에 잡아두는 이유가 뭐냐구요. 왜 나한테 상관하냐구요. 나한테 관심있잖아요?!"

판사는 책상 뒤로 돌아갔다. 더 신경쓰지 않겠다는 제스추어였다. 그것에 짜증이 치솟았다. 에그시가 책상 앞으로 다가가 비난했다.

"멋대로 사람 휘젓고, 멋대로 다가와서는 왜 도망가는데요? 비겁한 거 알아요? 늘상 이딴 식이예요? 그랬으니 15년간 혼자 살았겠지! 접근하면 뭐해요, 겁나서 꼬리말고 도망부터 갈텐데!"  
"그래, 네 말이 맞아."

책상 모서리를 붙든 남자가 낮은 목소리로 내뱉었다.

"네가 신경쓰인다. 자꾸 신경이 쓰여 나도 짜증스러워! 이제 속이 시원하니?"

숨을 몰아쉬며 해리가 이마를 짚었다.

"이렇게 뭐든 다 들쑤셔놔야 속이 편하겠어? 그냥 두면 자연스레 없어질 감정이라는 것도 있어. 그래, 중년에 접어든 남자가 새파란 젊은이에게 관심이 있었지. 염려되기도 했고. 그래서 부족하나마 돕고 싶었던게다. 널 도왔던 일이 잘못된거였니? 이제 20대 좋은 시절을 보내려는 젊은이의 앞에 나타나서 네 마음을 온전히 얻을거란 기대를 해보라고? 가당치도 않구나!"

날카로운 말투로 감정을 쏟아낸 판사가 이를 꾹 물었다. 그는 잠시 숨을 골랐고, 쓰러지듯 의자에 앉았다. 시선을 옆으로 돌려 펜, 잉크병, 노트 따위를 보던 남자가 책상위에 왼편 팔꿈치를 디디고 이마를 짚었다. 지친 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"이렇게 말해보면 이해가 쉬울까. 넌 수백개의 뽑기를 눈 앞에 둔 사람과 비슷해, 몇 개던 뽑을 수 있어. 꽝도 있을테고 당첨도 있겠지. 꽝이 나오면 울적하겠지만 괜찮단다. 다른 걸 뽑으면 되니까. 네겐 그럴 능력도, 시간도 충분하거든. 하지만 난 어떤지 아니?"

중년의 신사는 느리게 상체를 뒤로 기대어 피로한 시선을 맞췄다.

"하나를 잘못 뽑으면 앞으로 3-4년간은 가슴 앓이를 해야해. 시간이 흐를수록 내 앞에 놓인 제비도 점점 없어지겠지. 아마 어쩌면 지금 내 앞에 있는 제비는 1-2개가 전부일지도 몰라. 그 중 하나가 너고. 널 꽝에 비하는게 아니야. 내 말은, 난 굳이 그걸 뽑지 않고도 그저 바라보면서 '아 저 뽑기가 당첨이었다면 난 정말 기뻤겠지' 따위의 상상이라도 할 수 있다는거야. 그걸로도, 그 생각만으로도 살 수 있는 나이가 된거란다. 에그시, 내 말을 이해하겠니?"  
"왜... 난 아직 당신에게 아무것도 하지 않았어요."  
"안단다. 이건 그저..."

해리는 고개를 왼쪽으로 기울였다. 빈 눈동자가 벽을 지나 바닥으로 떨어졌다.

"...네 말이 맞구나. 난 겁쟁이야."

가슴에 찌르는 듯한 통증이 느껴졌다.

"나한테 뭘 바라는데요."

울적한 눈동자가 들렸다. 에그시는 눈썹을 일그러트렸다. 그렇게 힘 없어 보이는 해리 하트는 처음 본 탓이었다. 남자가 입술을 꾹 물고, 느리게 그것을 떼어 소망을 읊었다.

"건강히."

틀렸구나.

"네 갈 길을 가는 것."

에그시는 눈을 꽉 감았고, 등을 돌려 사무실을 빠져나갔다.


	3. Chapter 3

다음 날은 비가 왔다. 에그시는 바지 밑단이 젖는 걸 짜증스럽게 생각하며 법원으로 향했다. 사실 평시에도 비는 좋아하지 않았다. 비가 오면 거리에 사람이 줄어 들고, 고의로 부딪힐 수 있는 가능성도 함께 낮아지는 탓이다. 돈을 충분히 가져가지 못하면 딘은 반드시라고 해도 좋을 정도로 그를 때렸다. 성인이 되면서 반항할 힘도 갖추게 되었지만, 그만큼 딘은 노련한 남자였고, 역으로 덤비려하는 젊은 청년을 더 심하게 폭행해 다시는 그런 짓을 하지 못하도록 만들었다.

그래서 에그시는 비오는 날을 싫어했다. 우중충한 하늘도 싫었고, 낡은 옷이 젖어 더 꼴이 심해지는 것도 싫었고, 하루 종일 길바닥을 돌아다니며 굶주려야 했던 쓰린 기억도 싫었다. 얇은 가죽가방을 든 채 에그시는 법원 건물을 바라봤다. 사람들과 함께 마치 줄이라도 서서 가는 것마냥 보도블럭을 밟고 있는 저가 신기하다. 내게 이런 날이 올 줄 생각이나 했을까. 그럴듯한 수트를 빼입고 엘리트들과 함께 출근하게 되다니 말이다. 그리고 자연스레 그 생각은 이 곳에서 일하게 만들어 준 해리 하트에게로 이어졌다.

건강히.  
네 갈 길을 가는 것.

그건 정말 그의 바램이었을까. 아니면 사회적 체면때문에 한 소리였을까. 알아볼 방법은 그닥 없을테다. 단단한 남자의 가드를 뚫는 건 보통 힘든일이 아니었다. 에그시는 기운이 빠졌다. 돈도 돈이지만 사실은 해리 하트 곁에 있을 수 있다는 사실이 더 기뻤었다. 그가 옆자리를 내어준 것처럼 느껴져서 행복했었다. 하지만 그가 허락한 자리는 두어걸음 떨어진 곳이었다. 체온도, 체취도 느껴지지 않는 거리에서 떨어져 바라보는 것. 그게 전부였다. 

건물 안으로 들어가 우산을 비닐로 씌우며 에그시는 낮게 한숨쉬었다. 오늘은 또 어떻게 얼굴을 봐야하나. 민원실로 움직이려 하는데 바로 뒤에서 우산 비닐을 씌운 누군가가 에그시의 앞으로 불쑥 튀어나왔다. 멈춰선다. 에그시는 자신을 올려다보고 눈썹을 찌푸리다 이내 환하게 미소짓는 여성을 금새 기억해냈다. 그럴 수 밖에 없었다. 살면서 처음 받은 재판이었고, 생각도 못했던 판결을 내렸던 사람이었으니까.

"그러니까 이름이... ㄱ...개리 언윈!"  
"하하... 안녕하세요, 모튼 판사님."

2주는 지난 것 같은데 어떻게 기억하는거야, 하고 생각하는데 그녀가 콧날을 찌푸렸다.

"록시라고 불러줘. 몇 살이나 차이난다고 그래, 말은 편하게 하자! 근데 여기서 뭐하는거야? 사회봉사?"  
"아니아니..."

에그시는 고개를 저으며 왼팔을 올렸다.

"아르바이트."  
"민원실?"  
"응."  
"오호라, 이것도 하트 판사님이?"

그래서 기억했구만. 에그시는 쓰게 웃었다.

"아, 뭐, 그게..."  
"좋은 후원인을 뒀구나. 그러게 말썽부리지 말라고. 난 저 분이 다른 사람일에 개인적으로 관여하는거 처음 봤어."

그리곤 손목시계를 보더니 아휴, 하는 표정을 지었다.

"망했다. 오늘 일정 완전 빠듯. 다음에 또 보자! 우리 나중에 점심 먹을래? 여기 순 노인네뿐이야."

마지막 말에선 에그시에게 몸을 기울여 손바닥으로 입을 가리고 귓속말을 하듯 낮게 속삭였다. 청년이 웃자 그녀도 싱긋 미소하며 몸을 바로 세웠다.

"그럼 또 봐!"  
"그래그래."

 

 

오전의 일을 끝내고 외로운 점심 식사를 마친 후 에그시는 해리의 사무실로 들어갔다. 남자는 아직 돌아오지 않은채였다. 문 앞에 서서 어깨를 떨어트린다. 이 자리에서 키스해달라고 애원도 해보고, 타이를 풀라는 말에 굳어도 봤다. 아무리 들어와도 적응이 안된다. 자꾸 심장이 울었다. 저 남자를 잡아보라고, 어떻게든 해보라고. 통증이 느껴진다고.

해도 안되는 걸 어떡해.

짧게 숨을 내쉬며 넓은 테이블 위에 쌓인 서류를 차곡 차곡 분류하기 시작했다. 그 와중 뒷편의 문이 열렸다. 고개를 돌렸다. 비내음과 함께 들어온 남자의 진회색 수트에 빗방울이 튀어있었다. 에그시는 서랍안에 들어있던 타월을 꺼내 내밀었다.

"고맙구나. 식사는 했니?"  
"네."

손 끝이 닿지 않게 교묘히 타월만 빼간 남자가 옷을 털고 자리에 앉는다. 에그시는 그대로 서 있다가 다시 자리로 돌아갔다. 무시당하는 기분이 들었다. 저 점잖은 남자는 절대 그러지 않았지만, 그냥 마음이 그랬다. 에그시는 입술을 꾹 물었다가 눈 앞의 서류를 노려봤다. 정신적인 상태야 어떻든 일단 일은 해야했다.

1시간 넘게 서류를 분류하고 스크랩을 마친 청년은 다음날 일정표를 건네고 해리에게 받은 자료를 서류철에 가지런히 쌓아두었다. 다음 재판 자료집을 꺼내 준비하고, 관련 서적을 챙겨온다. 그 사이 법복을 챙겨입고 나갔다 돌아온 그는 새로 받은 서류더미를 에그시에게 건네고 다시 책상 앞에 앉아 재판 기록을 정리하고 있었다. 어느새 시간은 오후 6시가 되었다. 그새 바깥은 어둑어둑했다. 낮은, 무언가를 두드리는 듯한 소리. 에그시는 자리에서 일어나 창 밖을 확인했다. 군데군데 놓인 가로등 아래 따뜻한 빛이 비춰지고, 은색 사선이 가득 그어지고 있었다.

퇴근길도 틀렸구나. 가뜩이나 우울한데 옷은 눅눅하게 젖을테고, 좁은 튜브 안에서 이리저리 사람들에 치일테고, 번들대는 도보를 걸으며 여전히 난 혼자라는 사실을 깨닫게 될테다.

왼편에서 탁탁, 하고 종이 뭉치를 정리하는 소리가 들렸다. 해리 하트가 자리에서 일어났다. 그는 그 자리에 선채로 에그시가 선 창 뒷편을 바라보곤 짧게 혀를 찼다.

"아직 비가 오는구나."  
"네. 그러네요."

청년은 읽고 있던 서류를 파일 안에 정리해서 넣었다. 갈 시간이었다. 그래도 다행인건 폭우가 아니라는 점 정도겠지. 그랬다간 저 낡은 우산이 견디지 못하고 여기저기에서 물방울을 떨겨댈테니까. 

에그시는 겉옷을 챙겨입고 구석에 세워둔 우산을 들었다.

"먼저 갈게요."

연속 이틀간 확실하게 차인데다 타월만 쏙 빼가는 모습에 상처받은 에그시는 남자와 눈을 마주하고 싶지 않아 피로한 시선을 돌렸다. 막 노브를 잡아 쥐려는데, 판사의 목소리가 들렸다.

"에그시."

청년이 고개를 돌린다. 자켓을 챙겨입은 남자가 가라앉은 눈으로 자신 앞에 서 있었다. 그는 잠시 얇은 입술을 꾹 다물었고, 이내 조용히 이야기했다.

"데려다주마."

뭐라고 대답도 하기 전에 에그시의 앞으로 끼어든 남자는 문을 열고, 노브를 붙든 채 옆에 서서 그를 기다렸다. 얼떨결에 나오자 판사는 조용히 문을 잠구었다.

"아니, 괜찮은데요."  
"비가 오잖니."

내려다보는 눈빛이 어두웠다. 그것에 심장께가 아찔해진다. 에그시는 한탄한다. 왜 이 남자는 뭘 해도 멋있는 거지. 말없이 앞서는 남자의 뒤통수에 대고 '왜 또 상관하는데요?' 하고 따지고 싶었지만 솔직히는 남자의 차에도 타보고 싶고, 뭔지 구경도 하고 싶고, 남자의 공간에 어떤 향기가 나는지도 궁금했기 때문에 에그시는 마치 머리와는 따로 노는 심장에게 손을 붙들려 끌려가듯 뒤를 따랐다. 

주차장은 외부였기 때문에 눈 앞엔 하얀 물의 장막이 쳐 있었다. 우산을 펴려는데 해리가 손을 내밀어 에그시를 끌어당겼다. 커다란 우산 속에 들어온 청년이 당황해 그를 올려다봤지만, 해리는 상관하지 않은 채 몸을 움직였다. 역시나 키가 큰 만큼 다리 폭도 넓어서 청년은 반쯤 뛰듯 걸어야 했다. 어깨를 꽉 안은 손바닥의 열기가 느껴져 입술을 깨문다. 역시나 심장은 달리기하듯 고동치고 있었다. 

남자는 조수석의 문을 열어주고 수트가 젖는 것도 상관하지 않은 채 에그시 쪽으로 우산을 기울여주었다. 뭐라 더 말했다간 해리가 흠뻑 젖을 판이라 에그시는 재빨리 안으로 들어갔다. 옆에서 문이 정중히 닫힌다. 이내 남자가 옆으로 들어왔고, 습기차고 좁은 공간엔 기이한 고요함이 맴돌았다. 그것을 몰아내듯 판사가 시동 버튼을 꾹 눌렀다.

"에그시. 벨트 하렴."  
"네?"

차라곤 버스와 택시가 전부인 에그시가 얼빠진 얼굴을 하자, 해리는 눈썹을 좁히더니 청년의 앞으로 바싹 다가왔다. 숨을 집어 삼킨다. 남자의 단단한 가슴팍이 바로 눈 앞까지 접근했다. 진파랑의 단정한 타이와, 희미하게 올라오는 청량한 향기. 얼어붙은 에그시는 시트 하단부를 움켜잡는다. 해리가 벨트를 잡아 길게 끌어내렸다. 그 와중 눈커풀을 내려 허옇게 질린 청년의 얼굴을 본다. 판사는 능숙하게 시선을 감추며 클립을 밀어 넣었다. 그리곤 아무렇지도 않게 자리로 돌아갔다.

낮은 엔진음과 함께 차가 매끄럽게 턴했다. 얼어있던 청년은 푹신한 시트가 어색해 허리를 불편하게 세운채였다. 손가락 끝을 꾹꾹 누르다 시선을 왼편으로 던진다. 어두운 차창에 해리의 모습이 설핏 비쳤다. 유리 위로 물방울이 불규칙하게 떨어진다. 조용한 차 안에서 듣는 빗방울 소리는 생각보다 괜찮았다. 어쩌면 생애 최초로 비가 오지만 좋은 날로 기억에 남을지도 모르겠다.

“점심은 뭘 먹었니?”

어색함을 무마시켜려는 듯 해리가 질문했다. 에그시는 고개를 조금 돌려 남자를 봤지만, 예의상의 질문이라는 것을 깨달아 전면을 응시했다.

“뭐, 대충이요…”  
“제대로 먹으렴. 넌 조금 더 살이 찌는 편이 좋을 것 같으니.”

쓸데없는 참견이라고 대꾸해주고 싶었지만 그만두었다. 에그시는 느리게 등을 시트에 묻었다.

“좀 자도 좋아. 차가 막히니까 시간이 걸릴게다.”  
“…해리.”

다정한 말투에 마음이 약해져 이름을 불렀다. 남자는 대꾸없이 정면만 보고 있었다.

“어떻게 해도, 방법이 없을까요?”

조용한 차 안엔 나즈막한 엔진음과 방향지시등의 낮은 째각소리만 울렸다. 에그시는 어둠 속에 떠오른 차량 내부 인테리어를 멍하니 응시하며 말을 이었다.

“아무런 가능성도 없을까요. 단 1%라도…”  
“…가능성은 제로란다, 너와 나 사이엔. 그 어떤 가능성도 없어.”

단호하고 명확한 대답. 에그시는 희미하게 웃었다. 아까 빗소리가 좋았다고 생각한 건 취소. 역시 비 오는 날은 싫구나. 

“그냥 이렇게 지내는 게 좋아요? 나하고. 아무것도 아닌 사이로?”

검은 뿔 테 너머 긴 속눈썹이 느리게 깜빡이는 게 보였다. 유려한 얼굴위로 대향차의 헤드라이트가 스쳐 지나가고, 전면 유리 위에 맺힌 노랗고 빨간 불빛들이 희미하게 아른거렸다. 해리는 잠시 대답하지 않았고, 이내 느리게 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래. 그래 주렴.”  
“후회 안 해요?”

남자의 입가가 허물어졌다. 하지만 시선은 주지 않았다.

"그럴 일은 없어.”

얇은 입술이 다물린다. 딱 떨어지게 대답한 주제에 왜 옆 모습에 진한 슬픔이 어리는지 에그시는 도저히 이해할 수 없었다. 그 괴리감이 힘들었다. 어디부터 어디까지가 진짜 당신인지. 왜 거짓말 하는 것처럼 보이는지. 

청년은 눈을 꾹 감고 고개를 끄덕였다.

“그래요. 알았어요.”

눈 앞엔 꽉 막힌 도로. 빗방울 떨어지는 소리. 해리의 체취. 심장을 잡아 쥐는 쓸쓸함. 진한 습기. 에그시는 손을 더듬어 벨트 연결부를 쥐었다.

“그럼 말한대로 행동해요. 난 당신에게 아무것도 아닌 사람이니까.”

찰각, 하는 소리와 함께 검은 띠가 빨려 올라갔다. 해리의 일그러진 시선이 청년에게 닿았다. 왜 그런 얼굴을 하는데요. 내가 비를 맞던, 옷이 젖던, 우산에 구멍이 뚫렸던 당신이랑 무슨 상관이라고.

“에그시.”

엄한 목소리에 대꾸한다.

“아무것도 아닌 사이로 지내자면서요.”  
“비 오고 있어. 더 심해질게다. 벨트 다시 하거라.”

낮은 소리와 함께 보조석의 문이 느슨하게 열렸다. 동시에 해리의 커다란 손이 에그시를 붙든다.

“장난하지 말아라.”  
“장난은 내가 하고 있는 게 아니겠죠.”

청년은 손목이 붙들린 채 팔을 들었고, 남자의 긴 손가락에 입맞췄다. 예상대로 금새 풀려나가는 그것을 안타깝게 바라보며 에그시가 희미하게 웃었다.

“잘 가요, 바보 같은 아저씨.”

에그시가 차 밖으로 나왔다. 오른편의 문이 급히 열린다.

“에그시!”

청년은 차량 전면, 비 한가운데 서서 아프게 미소지으며 양 손을 벌렸다. 차가운 물기가 얼굴을 때렸다. 이상했다. 그것이 그렇게 기분나쁘지 않았다. 떨어지는 비를 맞으면서도 그렇게 서서 자신을 바라보는 남자가 가슴아팠다. 이런 건 모른다. 이런 저며지는 듯한 감정은 모르고 살아왔다. 에그시는 흐리게 웃었다. 그리곤 뒤돌아 인파 속으로 달려갔다.


	4. Chapter 4

에그시는 비 왔던 다음 날 절대로 출근하고 싶지 않았지만 통장 잔고를 떠올리고는 떨어지지 않는 발걸음을 놀렸다. 아슬아슬하게 도착한 청년이 밀려 들어오는 민원인과 대화나누는 동안, 입구에 평소엔 보이지 않던 장신의 남자가 안 쪽을 가만히 살펴보고는 조용히 돌아갔다.

그 날 오후의 해리 하트는 평소보다 2배는 더 딱딱했다. 에그시 역시 그 분위기를 바꿀 의도가 없었기에 조용히 일을 거들 뿐이었다. 오늘의 날씨, 하고 콜론. 흐림. 하고 적어야 했던 목요일은 그렇게 말없이 흘러갔다. 그 날 하룻동안 에그시와 해리가 나눈 대화는 '안녕하세요'와 '그래'. '먼저 가볼게요'와 '그래'가 전부였다.

금요일 아침, 에그시 언윈은 진심으로 법원에 가기 싫어졌다. 통장 잔고를 주의 깊이 계수해보던 청년은 이내 잔고와 해리 하트는 아무 상관도 없다는 결론에 좌절감을 느껴야했다. 에그시는 오만상을 잔뜩 찌푸린 채 욕실로 들어갔다.

차라리 민원실이 편했다. 청년은 사람들과 대화나누며 '그 빌어먹을 자식은 정신을 더 차려야 한다'는 둥, '미쳤네요' 라는 둥 하고 있었다. 역시 날이 흐렸다. 하지만 오후가 가까워지며 조금씩 파란 하늘이 보였고, 에그시의 눈 앞에 클래식한 수트를 입은 모튼 판사가 섰을 때 눈을 동그랗게 떴다.

"오늘 점심 약속 있어?"  
"아니."  
"그럼 나랑 가자! 난 정말 오늘 그 지긋지긋한 피시 앤 칩스는 먹지 않을거야!"  
"테스코 익스프레스에서 산 샌드위치 어때?"

록시는 청년을 무섭게 흘겨봤다.

 

일주일이 흐르고, 이주일이 흘렀다. 록산느 모튼 판사와 민원실에서 아르바이트 하는 개리 언윈은 점심 짝궁이 되어 여기저기를 쏘다녔다. 너처럼 먹었다간 내 월급 작살난다고 이야기하자 록시는 에그시의 어깨를 팡팡 두드리며 '이 누나가 사줄게!' 하고 외쳤다.

이번엔 바이런이었다. 법원에서 조금만 내려오면 자리한 커다란 쇼핑몰의 가게였는데, 이전에도 해리와 와 본 적이 있었다. 수제버거 두 개를 주문하고 록시는 손바닥을 부볐다.

"너 덕분에 요즘 살 것 같아. 너 매일 아저씨들이랑 밥 먹어봤어?"  
"글쎄다. 밥이나 먹으면 다행이었지."

에그시의 케이스를 전담했던 록시였기 때문에 그녀는 입술을 일그러트렸다. 네 양부 정말 나쁜 자식이었지.

"매일 똑같은 가게에 간다고. 늙으면 혀에 미각이 둔해지나? 그리곤 매일 같은걸 시켜. 내가 안 미치겠어?"  
"그럼 넌 다른걸 시키면 되잖아."  
"오, 에그시. 그 가게에서 그나마 먹을만한 건 피시 앤 칩스뿐이야."

망할 피시 앤 칩스! 다 망해버려! 하며 록시는 콜라를 들이켰다. 점심때라 사람이 많았다. 전면이 유리로 된 가게 안으로 삼삼오오 모인 사람들이 들어와 의자를 채운다. 에그시는 그녀의 이야기를 듣다가 생각없이 입구쪽으로 시선을 던졌다.

"오죽하면 다이어트 중이라고 뻥치고서 혼자 사무실에서 샌드위치를 뜯고 있었겠니."  
"진짜 불쌍했...네."

회색 수트와 진파랑 넥타이. 너무나도 눈에 띄는 남자가 막 유리문을 열고 들어오다 에그시와 눈이 마주쳤다.

변한것이 없는 최근 대화가 떠오른다. '안녕하세요' '그래', '먼저 갈게요' '그래'. 뒷말이 느려지는 청년을 흘끗 확인한 록시가 그의 시선이 닿는 곳으로 고개를 돌렸다.

"어, 하트 판사님이네? 합석하자고 할까?"  
"아니."

즉답. 그 와중에서 해리는 록시와 에그시를 가만히 응시했다. 희미하게 일그러진 미간이 보였다. 그녀는 환하게 웃으며 중년의 판사에게 손을 흔들었다. 남자는 짧게 고개를 끄덕였고, 동행한 남자에게 뭐라 이야기하고 바로 등을 돌렸다.

"어, 왜 나가시지?"  
"바쁜가보지 뭐,"  
"그러신가?"

바쁘겠지. 나 따윈 보고 싶지도 않을 정도로. 에그시는 기분이 나빠져 다른 곳을 향해 움직이는 남자의 뒷모습을 가만히 쫓았다. 굳이 나갈 것 까진 없었잖아. 어깨에서 힘이 빠졌다. 이내 시야 밖으로 사라진 남자의 잔상을 바라보며 에그시는 지쳐가는 자신을 깨달았다. 점점 견디기가 힘들었다.

 

문제는 다음날 생겼다. 록시와 함께 점심을 먹고 돌아오는 길 갑자기 소나기가 쏟아진 것이다. 마트에 들러 우산을 사자니 법원에 다 온 상황이었고, 그냥 뛰자니 너무 젖을 판이다. 이미 시간이 지체되어 두 사람은 포기하고 빗 속을 달리기 시작했다.

"미친, 학생때도 이런 짓 안했는데."  
"나 웃겨 죽겠어. 화장 녹아내리고 있다고!"  
"맙소사 너 나한테 얼굴 디밀지마."

깔깔거리며 달린다. 에그시와 록시는 루드게이트 힐까지 전속력으로 뛰었고, 헉헉 거리며 경사로를 올랐다.

"진짜 오늘 완전 미친 것 같아. 맙소사!"  
"둘 다 물에 젖은 생쥐꼴이네."  
"미치겠다. 에그시 너 셔츠 어떻하니!"

푹 젖어 살갗에 달라붙은 상의를 보며 록시가 키들거렸다.

"네 니트도 죽죽 늘어졌거든?"

모처럼 쏟아지는 봄비 속에서 에그시는 비를 맞아도 즐거울 수 있다는 걸 처음 깨달았다. 입구로 들어가며 록시가 숨을 골랐다.

"너 여분 옷 있어?"

바닥에 물을 뚝뚝 떨구며 에그시가 대답했다.

"아니. 큰일났네. 이거 어디서 말리나."  
"나 여분 옷 있는데 줄게. 근데 그냥 흰 면티야. 괜찮아?"  
"와우, 땡큐."

그녀의 사무실에서 두 사람은 그나마 양호한 하의를 타월로 눌러 말렸다. 옷장을 뒤지던 록시가 납작하게 게켜진 옷을 건넸다.

"너 시간 안 늦었어?"  
"망했다."  
"빨리 입고 가."  
"땡큐! 다음에 줄게!"

 

에그시는 해리의 사무실 문을 열고 우뚝 멈춰섰다. 마치 기다리고 있었다는 듯, 창틀에 허리를 기댄 해리 하트가 정면에서 그를 보고 있던 탓이다. 어둡고, 눅눅한 하늘을 배경으로 선 남자는 어딘지 모르게 위압적이었다. 유리를 때리는 빗소리가 조용한 방안에 불규칙적으로 울렸다. 에그시는 낮은 목소리로 인사했다.

"안녕하세요."  
"그래."

뭐, 표정만 저렇지 똑같은 패턴이네. 에그시는 젖은 머리를 넘기며 테이블로 다가갔다. 의자에 앉아 작업을 시작하려는데 해리 하트가 2주만에 다른 이야길 꺼냈다.

"모튼 판사와 친해졌더구나."

종이를 향해 내뻗은 손이 공중에 멈춰진다. 에그시는 눈가를 좁히며 남자를 올려다봤다. 저 사람이 무슨 소릴 하나 싶어서였다. 해리는 말 없이 청년을 응시하다 가만히 말을 이었다.

"그 옷은 모튼이 준 건가."

왜 이런 갑갑함을 느끼는지 이해하지 못한 채 에그시가 대답했다.

"네. 근데 뭣 때문에 그러시죠? 할 일이 많은데."

스테이플러로 묶인 서류철을 잡아든다. 더 이상 대화하고 싶지 않다는 에두른 표현을 해리 하트가 못 알아들었을리 없었다. 그런데도 남자는 조용히 팔짱을 끼며 말을 이었다.

"이젠 여기 오지 않아도 좋다."

망치로 한 대 얻어 맞은 것 같은 기분에 에그시는 당황한 시선을 올렸다. 피가 차게 식는 기분이었다. 에그시의 눈을 보며 남자가 나즉히 이야기했다.

"오후에도 민원실에서 업무를 보면 된다. 인사과엔 해당 내용의 전달이 끝났어. 오후 5시면 퇴근할 수 있고, 수당은 지금과 바뀌지 않아. 네겐 더 좋은 조건일게다."

하고 싶은 말은 모두 했는지 해리 하트는 기대고 있던 창틀에서 일어나 책상위에 준비해 둔 가방을 들었다. 그러고보니 남자는 그날 외부에 일이 있었다. 에그시는 숨을 몰아쉬다 자리에서 벌떡 일어나 허리에 손을 얹었다.

"뭐가 문제예요."  
"더 좋은 조건 아니냐. 문제라니."  
"이게 뭐하는 짓인데요."  
"말했잖니, 네게 더 좋은 조건이라고. 모든 게."  
"좋다구요? 대체 뭐가? 1시간 일 덜하고 시급은 그대로 받는 거?"

해리는 우산을 챙겨들고 청년을 보며 바르게 섰다.

"시급, 근무처, 조건. 모든게 좋지. 넌 이제 이 숨막히는 곳에 오지 않아도 되고, 마음껏 모튼 판사와 데이트 할 수 있단다."  
"XX, 지금 농담해요?"

청년의 욕설에 남자의 눈이 비난을 품었다. 하지만 말로 꺼내지 않았다. 그는 몸을 틀어 문 쪽으로 움직였다. 걸음을 따라 시선이 움직이다, 무언가에서 멈췄다. 에그시의 눈이 가늘어졌다. 그리곤 거의 동시에 헛웃음이 터져나왔다.

"당신... 좀 솔직히 말해주면 안돼요?"

대꺼리 할 가치가 없다고 생각했는지 남자의 커다란 손이 노브를 붙들었다. 에그시가 따지듯 질문했다.

"저 꽃병 왜 저렇게 된거예요."

회색 공기 가운데서 남자가 고개를 돌렸다. 놀랍게도 해리 하트의 갈색 눈동자는 지금까지의 초연함이 거짓인 양 희미한 분노를 품고 있었다.

"던졌어요?"

에그시가 창가로 다가갔다. 그리곤 아랫편을 내려다본다. 역시나였다. 루드게이트 힐로부터 올라오는 거리가 이 곳에서 훤히 보였다. 록시와 자신이 깔깔대며 달려오는 것을 봤을테다. 창가에 항상 잘 놓여있던 꽃병이 저 구석까지 가서 깨지려면? 답을 도출해 낸 청년이 자신만만하게 웃었다. 해리 하트는 목울대를 울리며 느리게 몸을 돌려세웠다.

"말해봐요 내가 록시랑 있는게 싫어서 던졌냐구요."  
"그래."  
"그래서 날 내쫓으려는거구요?"  
"그래."

주저함도, 머뭇댐도 없이 낮은 목소리가 즉답했다. 그 당당함에 도리어 짜증이 났다.

"그럼 나한테 말하면 되잖아요. 록시랑 있지 말라고, 사귀자고 하면 되잖아요! 뭐가 그렇게 복잡해요?! 이게 그렇게 어려운 문제였나?"  
"그래. 어려운 문제지. 넌 도무지 모르는 것 같지만."

턱을 굳힌 남자가 낮게, 경고하듯 말을 이었다.

"그럼 이렇게 말해보자. 난 네가 좋다. 네가 록산느 모튼과 있는게 싫어. 그럼 꼭 내가 너와 사귀어야만 하니? 좋은 건 좋은거고 그에 따른 액션은 내 마음이야. 결정권은 내게 있어. 네가 왈가왈부 할 문제가 아니라는 이야기다."

잠시 시선을 내려 카펫을 바라보던 남자가 피로한 듯 눈커풀을 누르며 말했다.

"넌 좋은 직원이니 오후 업무도 잘 볼 수 있으리라 생각해. 오늘 내 서류는 정리하지 않아도 좋아. 아까 민원실 담당자가 2주 후 있을 모자가정 행사에 네 도움이 필요하다고 하니 내려가보거라."

얇은 입술이 닫히고, 검게 채색된 시선이 사라지고, 단단한 넓은 등이 보였다. 탁, 하고 차갑게 문이 닫힌다. 에그시는 한참을 그 자리에 서 있다가 무너지듯 소파에 앉았다.

키스도 원하지 않아서 안했고, 가능성을 바라는 일도 아니라고 해서 말하지 않았다. 아무것도 요구하지 않았는데 밀쳐졌고, 이젠 곁에 있지도 말란다. 그렇다고 내가 싫은 것도 아니면서. 이젠 가끔 보던 해리의 다정한 모습도 접하기 어렵게 되었다. 에그시는 비가 쏟아지는 바깥을 보며 힘없이 웃었다. 이젠 당신의 차를 탈 일도, 함께 우산을 써 볼 일도 없겠네요.

신기하게 화는 나지 않았다. 에그시는 시트에 깊이 등을 기댔다. 진한 색의 천장을 바라본다. 그리곤 이내 자신이 슬프다는 걸 깨달았다. 눈가가 뜨거워지고 있었다. 청년은 차갑게 식은 손을 뻗어 눈을 가렸다. 너무 슬펐다. 이 와중에도 해리의 근처에서 떠나고 싶지 않다고 절박하게 외치는 심장이, 너무 슬펐다.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 이렇게 재미없을수가 ㅠㅠ


	5. Chapter 5

의미라는 건 무서운 단어다. 아무것도 아닌 것에 생명력을 불어넣는다. 예를 들면 그런거다. 언젠가 길에서 유명 사진 작가의 전시회 포스터를 봤는데, 돌맹이를 찍은 사진이 있었다. 그 돌은 강바닥에 쳐박힌 수천개의 암석 조각 중 하나였을수도 있고, 보도 블럭 옆에 굴러다니는 녀석이었을 수도 있다. 내지는 누군가의 집 화단 옆에 너저분하게 널린 것 중의 하나였을 수도. 하지만 그 돌은 누군가에게 수집되어졌고, 소중히 대해졌고, 기억에 남도록 박제되었다. 아무나에게 10펜스에 사겠냐고 물으면 코웃음쳐질 그것이, 값어치를 매길 수 없는 무언가가 되는 것이다. 에그시는 그때 의미의 중요성을 어렴풋이 깨달을 수 있었다. 아무것도 아닌 것이 누군가에게 소중한, 내지는 값어치있는 것이 될 수 있음을.

에그시는 낮은 한숨을 쉬며 눈 앞의 회색 건물을 올려다봤다. 이전에는 되도록 피하고 싶은 곳이었고, 머릿속에서 의식하지 않으려고 했던 장소였다. 소매치기에게 법원이라니. 인생 쫑났다는 뜻이겠지. 하지만 해리 하트를 알게 되면서부터, 저 위압적인 건물이 마치 예쁜 거리에 자리잡은 카페처럼 느껴졌다면 이상할까. 에그시는 힘없이 웃었다. 법원을 이렇게 애틋한 마음으로 바라보게 될 날이 올줄이야. 청년은 출근할때마다 이뤄질리 없는 소원을 빌곤했다. 오늘은 해리를 만날 수 있게 해주세요.

그의 사무실에서 좌천(?)된 후로 일주일이 지났다. 에그시는 반항심에 법원에서의 일을 그만둘수도 있었지만 그러지 못할거라는 걸 잘 알고 있었다. 제 손으로 해리 하트와의 접점을 끊어낼 용기같은건 없었다. 더 다가가면 다가갔지. 자존심이고 뭐고 이젠 다 필요없었다. 마음만 얻을 수 있다면 뭐든 할 수 있을텐데. 남자는 자신이 어떤 심정인지 명확히 표현하면서도 행동으로 움직이는 것에 대해서는 결벽적일 정도로 거부했다.

복도에서 하루에 한 번 마주치면 좋은 날이었다. 민원실 업무가 바빠 그런 기회를 자주 얻을수도 없었다. 하루하루 말라간다. 음식도 맛이 없고, 재미있는 일도 없었다. 넓은 테라스에 하얀 테이블을 놓은 고급스런 레스토랑에서 록시는 에그시를 걱정스레 바라봤다.

"누나가 걱정되서 특별히 온거라구. 좀 먹어라. 어째 하루가 다르게 초췌해지니?"  
"그래?"

시큰둥하게 대답하며 접시 위의 아스파라거스를 꾹꾹 누른다.

"다음주 행사때문에 그래? 너 뭔가 중요한 일 맡은거 같던데."  
"진행팀이야. 별거 없어. 그냥 일정 짜고, 업체들이랑 협의하고..."  
"...너 알바로 일하는거라며."

눈을 가늘게 뜨고 노려보자 에그시가 무표정하게 대답했다.

"뭐 내가 만만한가보지."  
"그럴리가. 미쳤다고 알바한테 연중 행사 진행 메인 스텝을 맡겨? 네가 일을 보통 똑똑하게 한게 아닌가본데. 적당히 해라. 너 쓰러질 것 같아."

눈커풀을 몇 번 깜빡이던 청년이 록시와 시선을 맞췄다. 뭔가가 있었다. 그녀는 포크를 내려놓고 물잔을 양 손으로 감싼채 에그시를 향해 몸을 굽혔다.

"이야기 해. 들어줄게. 설사 내가 해결책을 제시하지 못한다 해도 단순히 털어놓는 것만으로도 마음이 편해지기도 해."

에그시는 피로한 듯 몇 번 눈커풀을 껌뻑이다 질문했다.

"너... 남친있냐?"  
"응."  
"어때?"  
"뭐가?"

예상하지 못한 쪽으로 흘러가는 이야기에 록시의 갈색 안구가 흥미로운 기색을 품었다.

"뭐, 성격이나, 뭐... 나이 차이나..."

오, 하고 짧은 감탄사를 내뱉은 그녀가 믿을 수 없다는 듯 고개를 절레절레 저었다.

"에그시. 이 누나는 정말 행복하다. 여친 생겼구나! 연상? 그래서 그랬던거야?"

청년은 마른세수를 하며 깊이 숨을 내쉬었다.

"...죽을 거 같아."  
"대체 어떻길래 그래?"

의자에 등을 기대며 에그시가 피로한 얼굴로 말했다.

"완전 휘둘리고 있어. 날 상대도 안해줘. 정말 이젠... 그냥 피가 말라."  
"나이 차이가 얼마나 나는데? 10살?"

마주한 시선을 슬쩍 피한다. 록시가 눈을 가늘게 떴다.

"뭐야.. 더? 한 20살 차이나?"  
"그만 물어."

그녀는 미소지었고, 이내 측은한 표정을 지었다.

"상대방이 너보다 그렇게 나이 차이가 많다면, 그 분은 분명 무척 불안해하고 있을거야. 어쩔 수 없어. 충분히 이해할만한 상황이지."  
"너가 그걸 어떻게 이해해."  
"너 예전에 좋아했던 사람 있지?"

에그시가 고개를 끄덕이는 걸 보곤 록시가 이어서 질문했다.

"지금도 그때처럼 애달프게 좋니?"

너무 소녀같은 표현에 에그시는 소름돋는다는 듯 어깨를 움츠렸다.

"뭐, 그냥 그건... 그렇지."

으쓱한다. 록시가 고개를 끄덕였다.

"그것 봐. 그렇게 다 지나가는 거야. 사람 관계라는 건 말야. 네 연상의 연인 후보 역시 자신이 그런 스쳐가는 인연이 될까 두려울테고."  
"아직 시작도 못했다고. 뭐가 무섭다는거야?"  
"너 대차게 차인 적이 없구나."  
"지금 그렇게 차이고 있다."  
"그럼 그렇게 생각해 봐. 너랑 그 분이 지금 사귀는 사이야. 그런데 어느날 갑자기, 이유없이. 내지는 질린다는 이유로 헤어지자고 통보하는거지. 그럼 너 기분이 어떨 것 같아?"

해리 하트의 냉막한 눈동자와 이제 그만 만났으면 좋겠구나. 라는 대사를 떠올린 순간, 에그시는 등골에 오싹한 한기가 스치는 기분에 사로잡혔다. 그건 정말 끔찍한 상황이었다.

"...XX 싫다..."  
"그 분은 너보다 더 긴 기간을 살아오며 그런 경험을 몇 번이고 해봤을거야. 그리고 이제 또 그런 경험을 할 가능성에 직면하게 된 거지. 상대방의 기분도 이해해드려."  
"가드가 너무 심해."  
"믿을을 주는 수 밖엔."  
"어떻게?"

록시쪽을 향해 몸을 기울인다.

"네 마음이 여전히 그분을 향하고 있다고 계속해서 어필해 봐. 계속해서. 밀어내도 밀려나지 말고. 네가 정말 그 분을 마음에 두고 있고, 평생의 연인이라 생각한다면 넌 지치지 않을거야. 만약 그렇지 않다면, 금방 너도 흥미를 잃게 되겠지."  
"그건 그 사람에게 좀... 너무 한거 아닐까. 만약에, 계속 대시해서 조금 마음을 열어볼까 싶었는데 그러다가 혼자 맘이 식어버리면."  
"결국 사람 관계라는게 다 그렇더라고. 서로에게 상관하고, 상관당하면서... 어디부터 어디까지 피해를 끼칠지는 결국 스스로에게 남는 문제지."

에그시는 이마를 짚으며 신음하듯 이야기했다.

"...이게 이렇게 어려운 문제인지 오늘 처음 알았어."

록시는 웃었다.

"쉬운게 아니야. 타인의 마음에 파고드는거. 쉽게 하면 안돼. 그리고 난,"

물잔을 들어보이며 그녀가 윙크했다.

"너가 잘 할거라 믿어. 넌 좋은 사람이거든."

 

  
마치 방치된 공원처럼 보이는 클래팜 커먼이 보이는 작은 학교에서, 법원에서 매해 여는 행사가 열렸다. 모자가정에게 법률자문을 무료료 해주고, 아이들의 진학 상담까지 해주는 자선 이벤트였다. 에그시는 학교 앞뜰에 가득 쌓인 비품들을 정리하며 들뜬 아이들과 낡은 정장을 입고 방문한 온갖 연령대의 여성들을 바라봤다. 민원실에서 오랫동안 근무한 고참 직원은 에그시가 편모 가정에서(양부가 있었지만 그를 폭행한 사실을 알고 기겁했다) 자랐고, 하트 판사의 후원으로 일하고 있는 걸 알고는 그를 적극적으로 추천해 행사 스텝을 맡겼다. 행사 진행에 필요한 건 해박한 법률 지식도, 많은 돈도 아닌 그들과 공감하는 능력이었던 탓이다. 에그시는 그녀가 기대한 만큼 잘 따라와주었다. 청년은 셔츠 소매를 걷어붙이고 다리에 매달려오는 아이들에게 다정히 인사했고, 위치를 묻는 여성들에게 친절히 안내했다.

막 책자를 정리해 테이블위에 정돈한 에그시의 곁에서 록시가 이야기했다.

"오호라, 오늘 하트 판사님 기분 좋아보이시네?"

에그시가 눈을 찌푸리며 그녀가 가리킨 편을 바라봤다. 행사의 메인 게스트인 해리 하트 판사는 (자신은 몰랐지만) 법조계에서 꽤 유명한 사람이었고, 매해 이 행사에 와서 유용한 법률 지식을 강의한다고 했다. 2주일만에 가까이에서 (그래봤자 50미터는 떨어져있지만) 볼 수 있다는 사실에 기분이 좋았다.

"별로 안 그래 보이는데?"

남자는 진남색 수트를 날렵하게 빼입고 회색 타이를 메고 있었다. 오늘도 한숨 나올정도로 잘생겼네. 곁에 선 두 명의 검사와 알 수 없는 대화를 나누는 남자의 표정은 밝지도 어둡지도 않았다. 록시의 말이 잘 이해되지 않는다.

"아냐. 좋아보이는거야. 물론 드물게 웃으실때도 있지만 워낙 희귀해서 말이지."

그리곤 그녀는 책자 옆에 두꺼운 리플렛을 부지런히 올리기 시작했다. 에그시는 사탕 병이 가득 든 상자를 가져오기 위해 카트를 끌고 트럭쪽으로 움직였다. 그러는 와중에 몰래 해리를 보는 것도 잊지 않는다. 록시와의 대화 이후 어떻게든 남자에게 접근해보려 애썼지만 기회는 없었다. 그는 이상할 정도로 자주 외근을 나갔고, 아니면 재판장에 있거나, 아예 다른 곳에 있었다. 오늘은 행사 뒷정리 할때 인사만이라도 건네보자고 다짐하며 트럭 위에서 나무 상자를 들어올렸다.

"얘들아, 사탕은 조금 있다 줄거야. 저기 오빠가 가져올거거든? 그러니까 얌전히 여기서 기다리자?"

와아아아아-! 하고 소리치는 아이들틈에서 록시는 어쩔 수 없다는 듯 웃었고, 무릎 꿇고 몸을 낮추어 아이들의 작은 옷자락에 기념품 뱃지를 하나씩 달아주기 시작했다.

"누나누나, 어디서 왔어요?"  
"법원에서 왔어."  
"오늘 간식 많이 줘요?"  
"물론이지. 남으면 싸갈 수 있도록 챙겨줄게."

살짝 윙크하자 작은 꼬마는 신났는지 록시의 손을 잡고 자리에서 팔짝팔짝 뛰었다. 그 와중 에그시가 카트에 가득 쌓인 나무 상자를 밀며 도착했다.

"얘들아 다치니까 조심조심, 옆으로 비켜줄까?"  
"와! 사탕이다 사탕!"  
"오빠오빠 과자도 있어요?"

근처에서 날뛰기 시작해 록시는 아이들을 달래며 창고 천막 바깥쪽으로 유인했다.

"나오자, 친구들. 금방 줄게요? 여기서 기다릴까?"

에그시가 환하게 웃으며 아이들에게 미소짓고, 카트를 세우려는 순간 근처에서 축구공이 날아들었다. 근처에서 놀고 있던 아이들이 멈춰서고, 뒤늦게 에그시가 그것을 깨달았을 때 공이 상자 중앙을 치고 떨어졌다. 무거운 상자였기 때문에 그 정도로 쏟아질 물건이 아니었지만 문제는 공이 날아오는 걸 본 아이들이 당황해서 카트 쪽으로 달려들며 생겼다.

무거운 나무 상자가 아이들 위로 쏟아지면 단순히 찰과상으로 끝날 일이 아니었다. 에그시는 팔을 뻗어 떨어지는 상자를 온 몸으로 막았다. 동시에 찢어지는 것 같은 끔찍한 통증이 왼팔을 파고들었다.

"에그시!!!"

록시의 비명에 사람들이 달려들었다. 에그시는 바닥으로 떨어지기 시작한 피보다 그 아래서 두려움에 질린 아이들이 무사한 걸 확인하고 희미하게 웃었다.

"다행... 너희들 조금 비키는게 좋겠는걸."

법원 직원 두 명이 에그시가 버티고 있던 상자를 대신 붙들고 록시가 청년을 떼어냈다. 손목 윗쪽부터 팔꿈치까지 끔찍하게 찢어진 피부 틈으로 새빨간 피가 후두둑 떨어졌다. 그녀가 급히 자켓을 벗어 지혈하려는데 에그시의 몸이 누군가에게 당겨 없어졌다.

당황한 록시가 고개를 돌리자 자신의 자켓으로 청년의 팔을 세게 감싼 하트 판사가 에그시를 붙들고 주차장으로 뛰기 시작했다.

"하트 판사님!!"

구급차를 부를 생각이 없는 듯 일단 달려가는 남자의 뒤로 록시가 외쳤다.

"킹스 칼리지 병원이 가까워요!!"

 

  
얼떨결에 끌려가던 에그시는 문득 해리의 강연이 1시간 후에 있다는데 생각이 미쳐 몸을 당겼다. 차 근처에 도착해 리모콘으로 문을 연 남자가 무서운 얼굴로 청년을 노려봤다.

"강연있잖아요?"

자켓 아래로 피가 후두둑 떨어졌다. 해리의 얼굴이 창백해져 급히 그것을 감쌌다.

"취소하면 돼."

안될말이었다. 해리 하트를 보기위해 먼 곳에서온 사람도 여럿있었다. 병원에 가는 건 앰뷸런스도 있었고, 록시나 다른 사람도 충분했다. 에그시는 자리에서 멈춰서서 단단한 얼굴로 대꾸했다.

"아뇨. 이거 괜찮으니까, 강연부터 가요. 자켓은..."

팔꿈치로 길게 흐르는 피를 보며 하트 판사가 청년의 오른쪽 팔을 강하게 붙들었다.

"제발 고집 그만 부리거라!"  
"하지만..."  
"그만 좀, 에그시. 제발 닥치고 타!"

남자는 더 이상 대꾸는 듣지 않겠다는 듯 문을 열어 에그시를 강하게 밀어넣었다. 갑자기 밀려드는 현기증에 청년은 힘없이 시트위에 쓰러지듯 앉았다. 운전석에 재빨리 들어온 해리는 재빨리 시동을 넣고 에그시의 벨트를 걸어주고는 급하게 악셀레이터를 밟았다. 청년은 차와 함께 흔들리며 체온이 쑥 빠져나가는 것 같은 기분에 팔을 꽉 눌렀다.

좁은 2차선 도로를 빠르게 달리며 해리가 불안한 목소리로 말했다.

"팔을 심장보다 위로 들거라."

시트와 바지위로 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지고 있었다. 동맥이 손상되었을수도 있었다. 해리는 온 몸이 피가 차게 식는 기분에 핸들을 꽉 쥐었다. 에그시는 힘들었는지 반쯤 눈을 감고 말없이 있었다. 그것이 남자를 더 불안하게 했다.

"에그시. 자면 안돼."

청년이 희미하게 웃었다.

"괜찮아요. 병원가면 금방 낫는 거니까."

무서운 속도로 좁을 길을 질주하는 것에 에그시가 달래듯 말을 이었다.

"나 안 죽어요. 천천히 몰아요. 당신이 다치는게 싫어."

좁고 긴 도로끝엔 신호가 있었는데, 앞뒤로 차량들이 있어 해리는 어쩔 수 없이 차를 세웠다. 빌어먹을, 하고 짧게 내뱉는 것에 에그시가 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 해리 하트가 빌어먹을이라고 했어. 아깐 닥치고 타라고 했지. 환청인가. 그럴지도 모른다. 왼팔을 통해 체온이 빠져나가는 기분이었다. 해리의 자켓은 이미 엉망진창이다. 이거 내가 좋아하던 옷이었는데. 아깝네... 점점 몽롱해지는 정신에 에그시가 눈을 깜빡였다. 그의 시선끝엔 자신을 안타깝게 응시하는 중년의 판사가 있었다.

에그시가 말라가는 입술을 열었다.

"해리, 혹시 몰라서 하는 소린데 나 부탁 좀 들어줄래요?"  
"엄살 부리지말거라. 대단한 상처 아니니까."

그렇게 말하는 주제에 긴장한 얼굴로 티슈를 잔뜩뽑아 팔 위를 꽉 누른다.

"키스 한 번만 해줘요."

평소와는 달리 거의 즉시 흐려지는 갈색 눈동자를 보며 에그시가 말을 이었다.

"닿기만 하는 그런거 말고, 한 번만. 받고 싶어요. 당신한테."

피묻은 손을 올려 에그시의 뺨을 쥔 남자는 아무런 주저도, 고민도 없이 청년의 입술을 삼켰다. 마치 잡아먹힐 것 같은 키스에 에그시는 억눌린 신음을 흘렸다. 두껍고 뜨거운 혀가 넘어와 에그시의 것을 강하게 휘감고 빨아올린다. 마치 영혼이 끌려올라오는 것 같은 감각에 청년의 심지가 뜨겁게 달아올랐다. 손 끝이 떨려온다. 고개를 틀어 더 깊숙이 파고 든 남자가 에그시의 내부를 격렬히 탐했다. 아무 정신도 없었다. 에그시의 머릿속엔 오로지 해리 하트만이 남아있었다. 그가 자신을 원하고, 집어삼키고 있었다. 청년은 마치 스스로를 바치듯 남자에게 모든 것을 열어주었다.

손 끝에 감겨오는 남자의 부드러운 머리카락과, 시원한 숲 속같은 향기와, 애절하게 붙드는 손 끝이 아플 정도로 사랑스러웠다. 시트에 등이 깊숙히 파묻혔다. 뜨거운 입술이 맞붙고, 비벼지고, 그의 혀가 입천장을 쓸어올리는 순간 뒷편에서 빵빵, 하는 소리가 들렸다. 두 사람은 동시에 눈을 뜨고 서로를 바라봤다. 눈커풀이 깜빡인다. 에그시는 미소지었다. 남자의 갈색 눈동자가 마치 후회하는 듯 흐려졌지만 상관하지 않기로 한다. 그는 조심스레 청년의 뺨에서 손을 떼어냈고, 가속 페달을 세게 밟았다.


	6. Chapter 6

피에 흥건히 젖은 자켓을 들고 해리는 아연히 청년을 바라보고 있었다. 응급실에 들어가자마자 손이 빠른 의료진은 에그시의 바이탈을 체크하고 즉시 링거를 꽂았다.

"보호자 분, 접수를 해주시겠어요? 환자분은 바로 응급실로 들어가야 해요."

해리는 마른 입술을 열어 알겠다고 이야기했지만 시선은 에그시에게서 떨어지지 않았다. 창백한 얼굴의 청년은 침상위에 누으며 그에게 고했다.

"해리, 강연장으로 가세요. 어서."  
"하지만,"  
"그리고 저녁에 데리러 와줄래요?"

말라붙은 핏자국이 가득한 오른손이 들어올려졌다. 해리는 수액을 걸고 있는 간호사의 곁으로 급히 다가가 그것을 붙잡았다. 손이 찼다. 해리는 그것을 꽉 쥐었다. 마치 체온을 전해주려는 것처럼.

"가주세요. 당신을 보려고 온 사람들이 많았어요."

에그시의 뺨에는 긴 핏자국이 묻어있었다.

"보호자 분."

침상을 움직이며 간호사가 나즉히 비켜줄 것을 부탁한다. 해리는 떨어지지 않는 손을 놓고 몸을 물렸다.

"괜찮아요. 심각하진 않습니다. 실혈량이 좀 있지만 손상된 혈관 잡아주고 봉합하면 크게 문제되지 않아요."

간호사의 곁으로 40대쯤 되는 의사가 붙어 말을 이었다.

"그래도 하루 정도는 안정하는 것이 좋겠습니다. 처치 후 입원하시는게 좋겠는데, 어떠신가요?"  
"그러죠."  
"알겠습니다. 원무과는 나가서 오른쪽에 있으니 그 쪽으로 가주세요."

에그시의 침상이 움직였다. 해리는 방해가 되지 않는 거리에서 그를 쫓았다. 에그시는 어지러웠는지 눈을 감았지만 다시 해리를 바라봤다. 그리곤 그를 안심시키려는 듯 입술 끝을 끌어올렸다. 소리없이 닫히는 문이 에그시의 모습을 차단한다. 해리는 피가 뚝뚝 떨어지는 자켓을 들고 오랫동안 그 곳에 서 있었다.

 

  
마취가 살살 풀리자 통증이 밀려왔다. 에그시는 점점 해가 지는 창밖을 멍하니 보고 있었다. 해리 하트는 해리 하트였던지라 남자는 1인실을 잡았고, 병원에 아는 사람의 연줄이라도 동원했는지 봉합 처치 도중 연세 지긋한 의사가 들어와 상태를 한 번 더 살펴봐주기도 했다.

피로한 눈을 껌뻑인다. 청년은 해리를 생각하고 있었다. 남자의 흰 셔츠와 멋진 회색 타이는 온통 피로 더럽혀진채였고, 마지막으로 수술실에 들어가며 본 얼굴은 그닥 좋지 못했다. 그런 상실감 가득한 눈동자는 두 번 다신 보고싶지 않았다. 그것은 에그시에게 대단한 잘못을 하고 있는 기분이 들도록 만들었다.

그래도 키스는 받았네. 하고 생각하곤 스스로의 생각이 어이없어 에그시는 헛웃음을 흘렸다. 어땠더라. 입술이 부드럽고 뜨거웠다. 너무 순식간이라 거의 숨도 못쉬고 있었지. 그렇게 거침없이 혀를 밀어 넣을줄은 몰랐어. 해리의 향기 기분 좋았지. 마치 거대한 숲에 안기는 기분. 격렬히 잡아쥐던 손아귀의 힘과 가빴던 호흡.

그렇게 밀어내던 주제에 다치자마자 가장 처음으로 달려왔었다. 그는 분명 자신 쪽으로 뛰어오며 즉시 자켓을 벗었음이 틀림없었다. 에그시를 붙들자마자 즉시 옷을 말아 지혈을 시작했으니까. 남자의 옷은 안쪽에 그의 이름이 새겨진 라벨이 붙은 수제품이었다. 핏물에 적실만한 것이 아니었는데.

그리고 사고는 조금 뒤로 도약해 신호에 걸려 '빌어먹을' 하고 욕하던 것과 그를 차에 밀어넣으며 짓씹듯 내뱉었던 말을 떠올렸다. '제발 닥치고 타'라고 했지. 청년은 낮게 웃었다. 맙소사, 해리 하트가 닥치라고 했어. 평생 욕이라고는 손가락에 꼽을 정도로밖에 안했을 것 같은데, 그에겐 기념할만한 날이 되겠는걸. 두 번이나 했으니.

하늘은 점점 어두워진다. 아늑한 병실의 공기는 차차 보라색으로 공기의 색을 바꿔갔다. 에그시는 불을 켜지 않았다. 하늘의 색이 예뻤던 탓이다. 문득 해리를 떠올린다. 남자의 나이는 마치 해가 지는 것 같은 시점에 있을런지도 모른다. 막 떠오르는 자신의 세대가 아닌, 접어드는 시점. 하지만 에그시는 그것이 마냥 단점이라고 생각하지 않았다. 그저 밝기 말고는 내새울 것 없는 한낮의 태양보단, 저렇게 아름다운 색을 낼 수 있는 남자의 나이대 또한 그것만의 매력이 있는거니까.

복도에 차분한 구두소리가 들려왔다. 에그시는 어두운 병실의 안 쪽으로 시선을 던졌다. 익숙한 발걸음인 탓이다. 예상대로 문 앞에서 멈춰선 그것은 조용히 문을 열었다. 밝은 빛이 밀려 들어왔고, 역광이 오려낸 그림자는 익히 알고있는 장신의 남자였다.

"에그시."  
"왔어요?"

남자는 조용히 문을 닫고 들어오다 전기 스위치 앞에서 멈췄다.

"괜찮아요. 불은 그냥 두세요. 창 밖은 밝아요."

침대 옆으로 다가온 남자는 노을에 비친 청년의 왼팔을 확인했다. 두텁게 붕대로 둘둘 말려있었다.

"좀 어떠니."

차분한 목소리. 황혼에 물든 얼굴 역시 평소의 침착한 것이었다. 보아하니 강연도 잘 마치고 온 듯하다. 핏물이 배이지 않은 새 옷을 입고 있었다. 해리 하트의 가면이 그렇게 쉬 벗겨지는 건 아니겠지. 당황하고 걱정하는 남자를 보는 것도 좋았지만, 어찌되었든 이 쪽이 늘 겪는 얼굴이니까.

"좀 피곤해요."

검은 뿔테 그림자에 남자의 눈이 가려졌다. 에그시는 그것을 가만히 바라봤다. 표정이 잘 확인되지 않는다. 남자의 큰 손은 침대 시트 끝자락에 닿아있었다.

"어쩔 예정이니, 원한다면 하루 여기서 쉬는 것도 좋다."  
"집에 가고 싶어요."  
"데려다주마."

몸을 뒤로 물린다. 에그시는 남자를 애처롭게 올려다봤다.

"해리, 미안하지만 나 못 일어나겠어요. 아직 어지러워서."

군말없이 남자가 다가와 등 뒤로 팔을 넣었다. 에그시는 그의 목에 팔을 걸었다. 뺨에 잘 정돈된 머리칼이 닿는다. 판사는 부드럽게 청년의 상체를 일으켰고, 바닥에 놓인 구두를 고르게 정돈해 주었다. 그리곤 만약의 경우를 대비해 에그시의 등에 긴 팔을 두르고 가만히 있었다. 청년은 그런 남자를 물끄러미 보다 손을 뻗었다.

"해리."

내려다본다. 에그시가 속삭였다.

"키스해주세요."

그새 딱딱해진 아랫턱이 보였지만 물러나지 않았다.

"사귀어 달라는게 아니잖아요. 그냥 키스만."  
"불필요한 짓은 하지 말자꾸나."  
"힘들어서 그래요. 그냥 위로 받고 싶어서."

대답하지 않자 말을 잇는다.

"그럼 목에."

신사의 눈커풀이 깊이 감겼다. 후회하는 눈치였다. 에그시는 실없이 웃었다.

"목에는 되고 입술엔 안되는거죠?"  
"둘 다 안되는거야."  
"했었잖아요."  
"에그시."

지친 시선을 들어 눈을 맞춘다. 에그시는 그의 몸에 상체를 기대며 깊이 숨을 들이마셨다. 남자의 체향이 기분 좋았다.

"일어나거라."

엄한 음성을 가장했지만, 평소와는 달리 말의 중심에 늘 있던 딱딱한 심이 빠진채였다.

"정말로 힘들어요. 피를 너무 흘려서 어지럽고..."  
"휠체어를 빌려올테니,"  
"한 번이라구요. 더 부탁 안할게요. 아까도 해줬잖아요."

청년이 눈썹을 떨구었다.

"한 번이요. 한 번만 더. 해리."

등 뒤에 닿은 손이 세게 틀어쥐어지는 것이 느껴졌다. 에그시를 감싸안은 팔 근육이 긴장으로 딱딱해진다.

"그렇게 세번째 부탁을 안 한다는 보장은 없잖니."  
"약속할게요."

어금니를 문 남자를 응시한다.

"약속할테니까..."

뭉툭한 손 끝이 에그시의 턱을 잡아 쥐어 들었다. 보랏빛으로 어두워져가는 하늘처럼, 남자의 갈색 눈동자는 어느새 검게 변질되고, 그의 성대에선 억눌린 목소리가 흘러나왔다.

"가엾구나."

무슨 말인지 이해하지 못한 청년의 위로 한숨같은 속삭임이 이어졌다.

"정말 가여워."

판사는 허리를 굽혔다. 그리곤 그림자에 가려진 청년의 눈을 가만히 응시했다. 입가에 조용히 닿아오는 호흡에 전율이 일었다. 기이했다. 닿지도 않았는데 닿은 것 같은 기시감. 해리의 눈커풀이 가라앉고, 청년의 콧날과 뺨, 입술을 응시하는 시선 끝은 불이라도 닿은 양 뜨거워졌다.

절로 입술이 벌어졌다. 가뿐 숨을 내뱉는데, 남자의 입술이 닿았다. 잠깐 심장이 멈춘다. 에그시는 해리의 부드러운 셔츠를 잡았다. 꾹 입술을 누른 남자가 깊이 혀를 밀어넣고, 느리게, 마치 내부를 꼼꼼히 그려보겠다는 듯 탐사하기 시작했다. 신음이 흘러나왔다. 이 남자 키스가 너무 능숙했다. 단순히 입 안을 섞고 있을 뿐인데 왜 온 몸이 뜨거워지는지 도무지 알 수 없었다. 손 끝이 떨렸다.

해리는 느리게 청년을 침대위로 눕혔다. 입천장을 쓸고 치열을 더듬으며 커다란 손은 에그시의 턱을 부드럽게 쓰다듬었다. 혀를 쓸어올리며 고개를 튼다. 에그시는 거의 정신을 놓고 남자에게 메달리고 있었다. 그새 큰 손은 아래로 조금 더 내려가 청년의 목줄기를 느리게 쓸었고, 가만히 움직이며 턱 아래를 부볐다. 타액이 엉기는 소리가 아찔했다. 에그시는 흥분한 채로 남자의 뺨을 잡았다. 정말 미칠 것 같았다.

순간 뭉툭한 손 끝이 에그시의 목줄기 아래를 세게 눌러왔다. 절로 눈이 뜨였다. 급격히 숨이 막혀오는 것에 허덕인다. 판사는 느리게 입술을 떼어내고 컥컥거리며 눈이 충혈되기 시작한 청년을 응시했다. 미안함이나 불편함, 심지어 흥미로움조차 비치지 않는 무표정한 눈동자. 왜? 왜? 라는 의문이 새겨진 청년의 얼굴을 바라보며 해리는 옅게 한숨쉬었다. 그리곤 바싹 얼굴을 가까이 해 청년의 귓바퀴를 물고 혀를 미끄러트렸다. 갑작스레 자신을 뒤덮는 질척한 소리에 에그시의 몸이 경직됐다.

"알겠니?"

공기가 제대로 통하지 않아 해리의 팔을 강하게 붙든 청년을 무시한 채, 귓속에 혀를 넣고 미끄러트린 남자가 낮게 속삭였다. 정신이 혼미해지는 와중에도 성감은 착실히 쌓여 에그시는 허리를 뒤틀었다.

"내가 하는 키스는 이런거란다. 네가 요구할 게 아니야."

엄지손가락의 힘이 느슨해진다. 급작스레 파고드는 산소에 에그시는 헐떡이며 몸을 굽혔다. 해리 하트는 그런 청년의 등을 부드럽게 끌어안으며 목덜미에 깊이 입맞췄다.

"난 널 죽일거야. 네 모든 걸. 그러니 이게 마지막이다."

남자의 입술이 얇은 살갗에 꽉 눌린다.

"더 이상은, 제발. 그만하자꾸나, 에그시."

청년은 쿨럭거리며 해리를 바라봤다. 물기가 가득 맺힌 그것은 미안함보단 남자의 성감을 자극했다.

"당신이랑... 쿨럭쿨럭! 키스하려면 늘상 목... 쿨럭! 이 졸려야 하는거예요?"  
"아니."

중년의 신사가 희미하게 웃었다.

"단순히 목만 졸린다면 다행이겠지."  
"괜ㅊ...괜찮아요. 정말."

누운 채 허우적대듯 손을 뻗어 해리의 팔을 잡았다. 갈색 눈동자가 기이하게 흔들렸다. 에그시는 콜록거리며 숨을 정돈하고 힘들게 다시 말을 이었다.

"목 조르고 싶으면 졸라요. 거칠게... 하고 싶으면 그렇게 해도 돼요. 목을 물어도 되고, 칼로 찔러도 돼."  
"난 사디스트가 아니야. 그런 성향은 있을지 모르지만 널 고의로 괴롭히며 즐길 생각은 없다."  
"내 이야기는,"

에그시는 물기 맺힌 눈으로 남자를 필사적으로 보며 말을 이었다.

"당신이라면, 뭐든 좋다는 뜻이예요."

해리는 잠깐 침묵했다.

"굳이 이럴 필요는 없잖니."

해리는 상체를 일으켜 바로 섰다. 그새 남자의 목소리는 평소의 색으로 돌아와있었다.

"록산느 모튼은 부족한가? 원하면 사교회장에 널 동행시킬 수 있어. 원하는 아가씨를 탐색해보렴."  
"내 말 알아들었잖아요. 당신도 날 원하잖아요."

완전히 어두워진 하늘을 배경으로 선 남자가 차분히 대답했다. 이제 그의 표정은 거의 알아볼 수가 없었다.

"그래. 널 원한단다. 널 씹어 삼키고 싶다고 생각할 정도로 원하고 있어. 하지만 넌 그 말이 뭘 의미하는지 정확히 모르겠지."

과격한 단어를 사용하는 주제에 음성은 마치 책을 읽는 듯 고요해, 에그시는 그가 대체 무슨 생각을 하는 건지 구분하기 힘들어졌다. 남자는 천천히 창가로 걸어가 창틀에 허리를 기댔다.

"법원에서 일해보니 어떻든. 부부가 이혼 서류를 들고 찾아오고, 의좋던 친구가 돈 문제로 소송을 걸지. 사람 마음이라는 건 그렇단다. 언제든 변해. 본인이 원했던, 그렇지 않던 변하게 되어있어. 이혼하지 않은 부부라고 다른 사람에게 마음을 뺏긴적이 없었겠니? 아니, 분명 그런 경험이 있었을게다. 그들은 자신의 자리를 지켰을 뿐이지."

남자는 나즈막히, 마치 학생에게 이해하기 어려운 개념을 설명하듯 천천히 이야기했다.

"본디 마음이라는게 그렇단다. 형태도 무게도 없어 어디로든 흘러가버려. 네 의도와는 아무 상관도 없이 말이다. 그렇게 에그시, 네가 사회생활을 하고, 혹은 대학생활을 하며 사람을 얼마나 많이 만나겠니. 그 와중 널 좋아하게 된 누군가도 있을테고, 네 시선을 끄는 어떤 이도 있겠지. 네가 날 좋아하는 것과는 별개로. 그런 일은 언제든지 발생할 수 있다는 거야."

해리는 창에 기댄 채 양 손 끝을 맞댔다.

"그럼 그 일이 벌어졌다고 가정해보자. 어떻게 될까 우리는."

대답하지 않자, 판사는 고개를 오른편으로 기울였다.

"에그시. 난 법조계에 오랫동안 있었단다. 너 한 사람 없애는 게 일일 것 같니?"

잠깐, 등줄기가 오싹해졌다. 그 사이 남자는 창에서 몸을 떼어내 천천히 에그시의 침상 쪽으로 다가왔다.

"네 마음이 나에게서 떠나가는 걸 알게되었는데, 내가 그것을 견딜 수 없어하게 된다면."

어두운 병실에 울리는 남자의 무거운 구두소리.

"언젠가 그런 말을 들었단다. 내 집착과 소유욕이 소름돋게 싫다고."

침대 바로 앞에서 한 쪽 무릎을 꿇고 앉은 남자는 에그시의 뺨에 손바닥을 가만히 댔다.

"하지만 10년 가까이 살아온 아내와 아들이 하루 아침에 사라지고 홀로 남은 남자가 어떻게 그 상실감과 외로움을 견뎌왔겠어. 난 완전히 뒤틀리고 말았단다. 누군가에게 다시 정착하고 싶었지만 안타깝게도 내가 뽑았던 제비는 모두 꽝이었거든. 사람들은 내게 돈을 원하고 선물을 원했어. 그리곤 쉽게 떠났지. 뭐든 영원한 건 없었어. 네 마음? 변하겠지. 하지만 누군가와의 관계를 잇지 못하고 지금까지 쌓여온 분노가 터져버리면, 에그시."

남자의 얼굴이 바싹 다가왔다. 분명 목소리는 차분하고, 고요했는데 왜 에그시는 그 이면에 날 서린 냉기를 느끼는지 이해할 수 없었다.

"사랑하는 에그시. 난 그 때 네게 무슨 짓을 할 지 감히 상상도 할 수 없어."

단어가, 귓가에 걸리기만 하고 제대로 인지되지 않았다. 마치 최면이라도 거는 듯, 속삭이는 입술이 접근했다.

"그러니 날 믿거라. 날 믿고, 이대로 날아가. 자유롭게 날아가렴."

해리의 입술이 청년의 이마에 떨어졌다.

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 해그시 끝까지 달리자 싶어서 파트를 나눴습니다. 기존 Closer에서 이어지는 이야기고, 아마 짧을거예요. 파트 나누었으니 나중에 글은 로그인 전용으로 돌려집니다. :)  
> 2\. 이 글만 코멘트를 막을 수 없어서 드리는 부탁이오니, 부디 야하다고만 하지 말아주세요 ^__ㅠ... 그 말엔 면역이 없어서... ^__ㅠ Explicit 단 이상 어차피 뻔한 이야기지만 야설취급 받는건 마음이 아파요 ^__ㅠ


End file.
